


Sanctuary

by the_reaper666



Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: Enemies to Lovers, Genji Shimada is a Little Shit, Inspired by Music, Kinda, Lúcio Correia dos Santos & Hana "D.Va" Song Are Best Friends, M/M, Overwatch Recall, Pining Hanzo Shimada, Rating May Change, Roommates, Sharing a Bed, Tsundere Hanzo Shimada
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-06-11
Updated: 2020-02-10
Packaged: 2020-04-24 10:30:56
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 10,777
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19171462
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/the_reaper666/pseuds/the_reaper666
Summary: He joined Overwatch only a few months after the recall. His younger brother kept nagging him to do it and he had feeling that he could fullfil his wish. After all that happened he owed him something.But then, there was a problem...- There are no vacant rooms.





	1. Prologue

  
  
  
  


He joined Overwatch only a few months after the recall. His younger brother kept nagging him to do it and he had feeling that he could fullfil his wish. After all that happened he owed him something. Besides, Talon began to tread on his heels, they also wanted to recruit him and even though he refused multiple times – they didn’t give up. He had no desire to be part of some criminal group – he didn’t abandon his family business to step into a shithole again. What happened back then was… His little brother… It all started years ago ... The archer thought then that killing his brother was a good idea. 

At first, he couldn’t stand the sight of him. Maybe not so much him but his cybernetic parts and the quiet hum of the fans that released the steam from the overheated body. Each time he heard that sound, a cold shiver ran through his back. 

  


He was sitting in Medbay where he was finished examining his health a few moments before. Some more blood was collected for further tests. The research was carried out by a blond-haired doctor whom everyone called _doctor Ziegler_ or _Mercy_. Genji once told him a lot about her, his stories were full of respect and recognition for her person. At first he thought there is something between him and a young doctor but was quickly corrected. His brother was apparently interested in _someone else_ but said nothing more about it. Doctor Ziegler created him a new cybernetic body and gave him a second chance, that’s it. She gave him the life that Hanzo wanted to take away so badly. And he almost succeeded. It all started years ago... The archer thought then that killing his brother was a good idea, but he was wrong and the effects of all this were reflected on him to this day. He wasn’t proud of it. He sighed heavily, leaning against the wall and looked around the room trying to banish negative thoughts. It was his first time here and definitely not the last one. He proudly admitted that it was incredibly clean and the documents were arranged alphabetically on the shelves. He liked everything in its place. The only thing that stood out from the perfect picture were the green, neon headphones thrown casually on the armchair in the corner and a small notebook with frog signature on the cover, lying on the floor next to the armchair. _And yet a mess. Shame._ \- he thought. He was tempted to move and pick up this notebook, but before he could do anything, Genji came into the room. 

\- Where is Angela? - he asked cheerfully, but the tone of his voice dropped down. - There is a problem with granting you a room. 

\- What problem? - Hanzo asked harshly and frowned. 

\- There is no spare one. Part of the base is under renovation and… - he started and immediately stopped when a long-legged beauty came out of the laboratory. - Hi, Angie! 

\- Hello, Genji. Are you injured again, that’s why you’re here? - She smiled wryly, handing Hanzo a thin file of documents. - Your results are promising, I have no objections. A copy for you. Aaand… welcome on a board! 

\- Not sure if welcome, there is a problem with accommodation, - Hanzo replied with irritated tone. 

\- What problem? 

\- There are no vacant rooms. Winston thought about adding him to someone, most of us live with a roommate. Just… - He paused as if reflecting on the next part of the answer. - He cannot be put together with a woman, and there are only two guys that live alone. One of them is commander Morrison who will never agree to such idea, the other one… 

\- Lúcio, - Dr. Ziegler interrupted, answering in the same time. - He won’t mind, you know him. 

\- I would be worried the other way… 

  
  
  
  



	2. Dusk

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Tough beginnings.

  
  


Already on the same day, in the evening, he stood in front of his new apartment. He couldn’t be mistaken; besides showing him the way, he was told that there would be a sticker with a _green frog and headphones_ on the door. He had no chance to see his roommate during the day. From what Hanzo learned, he was a medic and spent most of his time in Medbay. Frog on the door looked strangely familiar, he must have seen it somewhere already but where? For many hours, he was guided around the base and acquainted with all missions, rules and regulations. Oh wait, he saw it on the notebook when he first arrived to Medbay! Was it his? 

He knocked on the door but only silence answered him. Perhaps the guy was still in Medbay? Hanzo didn’t know the exact hours of their shifts, so he wasn’t sure. He pulled the handle and noticed the door was open. So, apparently, his roommate was either deaf, sleeping or gave zero fucks… 

He would have expected everything but not what he found when he walked inside. The room looked like a tornado passed by. Clothes lay scattered across the floor, were they even clean? Actually, forget it, he didn’t want to know that. There were also empty cans after drinks and food packages around, mainly after sweets, which made Hanzo flinch a bit. Looking at all this mess, he thought this whole _medic_ had to be a fat, dirty pig. What scared him even more was that everything here was either green or yellow. It made him nauseous. He kicked the yellow-green rags aside and noticed a bright blue light coming from the corner. Few computer screens and small, hoodied figure sat in front of them. 

Genji warned him his roommate might not be to his liking but he didn’t expect such a disaster. He gritted his teeth, set small travel bag on the side, and took a few steps forward. When he was near the guy he cleared his throat but nothing happened. Has he fell asleep at the computer? Then he noticed neon headphones with LED lights that played quite loud music beneath the hoodie. As if that was not enough, it was electronic music that Hanzo hated the most. _Definitely deaf._ Hanzo slapped him lightly on the shoulder and the man shifted. His roomate looked at him with big, brown eyes and then a wide smile appeared on his face. If he wasn’t told the guy is 26 years old, he would say it was a teenager. The medic removed his headphones and stood up wobbly with smile never leaving his face. He held out his hands to Hanzo and hugged him. It happened so fast, he had no time to register what was going on. It was such a big shock for the archer that he took a few steps back and stumbled over some rags lying on the floor. He wanted to catch something to not fall flat on ass, but the only thing he could grab - or rather who - was the medic standing in front of him. And that's how Hanzo landed on the floor with his roommate on top of himself. _Wonderful first meeting._ He growled furiously at the man, shoving him off. He will never grow to like such a person. What was this supposed to be?! A joke?! 

\- Soz’ man, didn’t want to scare you, - he said apologetically. 

\- Scare me? Hmpf, like you could, - Hanzo grunted, still angry and tried to control his nerves. It wouldn’t be good if he got into a fight on the first day… and with someone like _that_! 

\- Umm… - the medic swallowed loudly, stood up and held out his hand to Hanzo. - Lúcio. 

\- Hanzo, - he replied, ignoring the outstretched hand and pulled himself up with his own strength. 

\- I’m sorry. Really. 

\- I do not care about your _sorry_. Why this place is such a mess? - Hanzo looked around again and frowned. - One bed? 

\- Uh… we didn’t expect any roommates at my place… 

\- You sleep on the floor. 

\- Huh? 

\- I hope you did not think I would share a bed with you? - Hanzo felt like he was going crazy. 

\- No, but… 

\- There is no _but_ , - he replied firmly and pointed to the mess around. - You better clean this up. 

\- Relax, it's not a museum, - Lúcio smiled broadly, as if amused by the whole situation. 

Hanzo begged in his thoughts for fast renovation of the rest of sleeping quarters in Overwatch base… or soon he will be charged with the murder of one of their agents. He comforted himself with the fact this man was a medic so probably he won't be seeing him as much. 

  
  
  


As Hanzo predicted, Lúcio spent whole night in Medbay so he easily took the bed for himself. At first he thought it would be hard for him to fall asleep in new place, let alone someone’s else bed but oh boy, how wrong he was. The smell of the covers - scent of Lúcio - soothed his thoughts and calmed him down quickly. It was probably the first well-slept night without nightmares for many years, but he was ashamed to admit it. 

He met Genji at the corridor from where they headed to kitchen for breakfast. Hanzo glanced briefly at the people who already sat at the table and noticed his roommate wasn’t there. Out of curiosity, he wanted to ask his brother where the medic is, but Genji started to introduce him to everyone. He had no chance before to meet anyone other than the most important people. Reluctantly, he greeted everyone and took his place at the table. He didn’t like the crowds and he certainly didn’t like meeting new people. Not to mention friendships – those didn’t exist. The archer was a loner type and he enjoyed every second of it. At least he didn’t have to put up with anyone's humors. 

Immediately after breakfast, he intended to go to the training center and practice. Outside the kitchen he ran into slightly taller man in a hat. The guy smiled playfully and winked at Hanzo. 

\- Did it hurt? - he asked, leaning against the wall. 

\- Excuse me? - Hanzo frowned, not understanding the question. 

\- When you fell from heaven. Did it hurt? 

Hanzo looked at him like he was crazy and the man raised his hands in a defensive gesture. That constant smile of his made the archer irritated and annoyed beyond imagination. Hanzo could barely restrain himself from giving the man a punch to the face. Not only he looked like a cowboy from western movies but he was talking some bullshit he didn't understand. 

\- You're fuckin’ handsome, honey. I thought… - he started, but Hanzo interrupted him. 

\- Do not. Thinking is bad for your health. 

\- Knew you’d be a hard catch. If ya wanna hang around… - the man gave Hanzo a card with a phone number. - Jesse McCree. 

\- Hmpf, - Hanzo snorted, however, took that number from him and headed towards the training center. 

Hanzo saw many things in his life, but riding on the walls wasn’t one of them. His roommate, Lúcio, rode the walls inside the training center like it was something normal. There was some strange equipment on his legs, back and whole his body was covered in wires. He looked… weird, but frog logo at front of his tank top hinted it was ideed Lúcio. The complex was huge and the ceiling was terribly high. If that boy fell down he could break his spine, it was ridiculously dangerous! What madman do you have to be to do something like that?! Lúcio had to notice him because he lowered the height and then jumped to the ground, landing near the archer. _Like a frog..._ Just in that moment Hanzo noticed Lúcio was shorter than him by the head. All the accessories on his feet gave him another centimeters, so in reality he was even smaller. Yesterday he didn’t seem to be _THAT_ little… There were some strange looking things on his head… dreadlocks? Their endings also raised many questions. Hanzo didn’t see them before because they were tightly hidden under the hood. On top of that there was some weird music coming from his person. If archer thought the cowboy was weird and out of place… well, this one just beat him. 

\- Hey, - Lúcio waved one hand at him as to greet him and wiped the sweat from his forehead with the other one. - Morning training? 

\- That was the plan, - Hanzo said, looking around the complex in order to find a shooting range. 

\- Need a guide? - the medic suggested, grinning. 

\- No need, - Hanzo snorted in response and started to walk away. In the end he will find what he’s looking for, he didn’t need anyone's help. 

He heard a giggle behind his back and a hand grabbed his own. He jerked in surprise and took a step back, but Lúcio instead of letting go – tightened his grip. Hanzo frowned and looked at him with disgust but the man only smiled happily. Moment later he felt strangely warm and his mind became clear as music filled his ears. He couldn’t fully describe this feeling, but it was unbelievably pleasant and shiver ran down his spine. 

\- Will be faster with speed track, - Lúcio said and pulled him along the way. Hanzo realized with horror that he’s moving much faster and that he doesn’t put any effort into it. He had no clue what was going on around him, he stared at the medic in disbelief for a long moment until the man started waving his free hand around and explaining where everything was located. Hanzo was brought to reality and tried to remember what he heard. Lúcio kept talking, but it became annoying only when the medic let go off him and took a few steps away. They were already at shooting range. Moment after Hanzo felt a surge of irritation and rage. How he dared to touch him?! Again?! Without permission?! Hanzo snorted and without a word walked away to his bow and arrows. All their equipment was stored here, since departure hall was next to this hall. Hanzo wasn’t particularly happy when he had to pass his bow, but that was the rule. No weapons in the base outside this place. 

He practiced for fifteen minutes, no more. At that time, his brother and a girl named Lena came to the training center. Unfortunately for Hanzo, they set up some racing challenge. Maybe he wouldn’t mind screaming and annoying trio if it wasn’t for the fact they ran close to him. Lúcio fell off the track and hit him, breaking half the arrows. Hanzo swore, eager to kill that brat on the spot. He was furious like never before. Genji immediately stood up in defense of the medic saying that nothing bad happened. He even tried to take all the blame on himself. Hanzo clenched his fists so hard that his hands turned white, slammed the bow to the floor almost breaking it in the process and left the training center, cursing under his breath. If he didn’t leave that place, he could do something he would later regret... or not. 

  
  
  


The next day Hanzo wanted to relax, read a book and lie in bed away from everyone. Unfortunately, Lúcio had similar plans, but not related to peace and quiet. He played music loudly, which made Hanzo annoyed and angry. Archer found out that the medic is also a DJ and creates his own music and constantly asked about his opinion. As he replied it was bad, he was flooded with questions why and what he would change. When he answered it was good, Lúcio raised the volume, which was equally unbearable. At some point Hanzo couldn’t stand these tortures and left the room, throwing the book into the corner. Rest of the day he spent walking around forests surrounding the headquarters. Once he came back home shivering from cold, Lúcio was already gone. 

He saw him the next morning during group breakfast. Hanzo wasn’t very optimistic about eating together, but decided to keep coming as long as he can remember everyone’s names and faces. Not like he cared about them but he liked to know with whom he’s supposed to work with. He sat between Genji and the big, grey haired and muscular man. From what he had heard, his name was Reinhardt and had german accent. He ate a lot, drank a lot and laughed even more. It was incredibly annoying and irritating but Hanzo found a distraction – he stared at the DJ sitting across the table. He wondered how it is possible that this man has so much energy when he sleeps so little. He spent the whole day creating music or training and in the evenings he headed to Medbay… Hanzo didn’t know much, he was in Overwatch only for a few days but still found it strange. Maybe he was sleeping for whole weekend? Maybe he uses energy drinks or some power-ups? Fuck knows. Hanzo was brought back to reality by loud thud of the fist smashing the table, he flinched and frowned. Reinhardt laughed loudly and waved his hand, almost knocking a box into archer’s plate. _Lúcio-Oh-Ohs._ Without thinking, he grabbed the box to look more closely at it. These were breakfast cereals with the face of his roommate at the front, followed by a signature of the frog he had already seen for the hundredth time. It must have been his personal logo. All of sudden Hanzo was friendly slapped on the shoulder by the huge hand of a man sitting next to him. Archer gave him a murderous look which made large man laugh, he also pointed at someone sitting at the other end of the table. Lúcio. 

\- He's a world-famous star, - he said proudly and Hanzo raised one eyebrow up. 

\- The best musician in the world - added the girl sitting next to Lúcio. Judging by the pink triangles on her face, it was Hana Song. DJ smiled ashamed and his cheeks darkened. 

\- I’m not… - Lúcio began, scratching nervously at the back of his head. 

\- Of course you are! - Reinhardt roared, taking the box with breakfast cereal from Hanzo and winked at the DJ. - Hasselhoff, obviously, was better. 

Reinhardt started teasing Lúcio. Hanzo rolled his eyes, returning to his plate which was full of scrambled eggs and bacon. The moment he made the first bite, he got hit by a handful of cereals. Can there be no peace for at least five minutes?! He frowned furiously and looked around at the faces sitting at the table. Everyone laughed except for one person and it was Lúcio who gave him a sheepish look. 

\- I’m sorry, didn’t want to hit you, - he muttered, dropping down his gaze. 

\- It’s all fine! - Reinhardt said cheerfully, and once again slapped Hanzo on the shoulder. Archer growled furiously and instantly left the kitchen. He didn’t even finish his meal, he didn’t care about it anymore just like he didn’t care about surprised faces of his new team. 

On the way to the training center he ran into a cowboy who was only now heading to eat breakfast. He was so angry he didn’t notice him and almost bumped into him. 

\- Heeeey there, darlin’! Something happened? - McCree asked him and waved his mechanical hand in front of his eyes, the other one he put on archer’s shoulder. - Earth to Hanzo. Can you hear me? 

\- Are you all out of your mind?! - Hanzo screamed, shoving McCree's hand aside. - Do not touch me! 

  
  
  


At the back of the HQ, they had artificial gardens where everyone could come to relax and rest. Genji told him he could go there and meditate, maybe he will find peace... for a while. Hanzo decided to go there only a few days later when he really started to go mental. He didn’t tell anyone about it and honestly – he should, so maybe then he could get some time alone for himself and spare himself thinking of some certain _frog._

The gardens were as big as the training center, it's good that everything was kept up artificially by the machines because there would be no people to do it. In the middle of the gardens there was a small pool filled with various kinds of… frogs. Vision of the croaking reptiles wasn’t as pleasant, since for some time, one big frog was playing on his nerves. Hanzo sat down at the base of huge tree trunk located nearby the pool and closed his eyes. A moment later his calmness was disturbed by loud, irritating music. He turned in the direction of the noise and saw Lúcio waving a hand at him. The man came up to him and smiled happily. 

\- Hi! Busy hiding from everyone? 

\- I like peace and quiet, - Hanzo gave a noticeable glance at the headphones that played loud, electronic music. 

\- Oh, I see. I just came to… - Lúcio started, handing him a card of their shared room. - …give you this. You forgot. 

\- Are you going somewhere? 

\- Concert. I'll be back in a few days. 

  
  
  


A few days passed during which Hanzo trained, visited forests outside the base, meditated or rested. No missions were assigned to him, but Genji was sent a day earlier. The mess in the room was the same as always, but it was strangely empty and quiet there. No annoying music, its owner and younger Shimada gone made Hanzo's days pretty boring. He had no one to get mad at, and even McCree who was in the base was not enough. The archer took several books from the library to have something to do outside the training when sore muscles needed some sort of recovery. 

It was quite late, he lay in bed with the window open and breathed in the fresh spring air. The sleep, however, didn’t come even though he was exhausted after a whole day. He sighed resignedly when the door of the room opened and someone walked in. There were only two key cards so it could only mean Lúcio returned home. The DJ staggered and almost fell, stumbling over his own clothes scattered on the floor. Hanzo frowned, watching the man try to keep his balance at all costs, he heard a quiet _"fuck"_ which was not in his roommate’s style. Lúcio took a few steps forward and then collapsed onto the bed. Hanzo snorted dissatisfied and after a brief moment he took a deep breath when the DJ crawled under the covers and nestled on his side. 

\- Lúcio...? 

\- Mhmm... - DJ murmured sleepily and only then Hanzo felt the stench of alcohol. 

\- How much did you drink?! - Hanzo growled, trying to pull the man away from him. As a result, Lúcio threw his leg over his stomach and clung to him even more. - Get off me! What are you doing?! 

\- ...Yes, tomorrow. Mhmmm… 

Hanzo tried to break away for a couple of minutes, but eventually gave up. His muscles ached and refused to obey, and Lucio was terribly stubborn. Archer sighed and covered them both with a blanket. It was quite hot for him but he didn’t want Lúcio to catch a cold and couldn’t close the window in such position. Imagine him with a cold… _hell no_. Lúcio mumbled happily and put his head on Hanzo's chest. God, if somebody came in… this didn’t look normal… Hanzo fell asleep extremely quickly… 

Hanzo woke up first, quietly slipping out of the room. To his surprise, he was refreshed and the pain in his muscles subsided. There was another positive thing about what happened last night – waking up with Lúcio nestled in his arms was incredible pleasant. It also terrified him. After breakfast, Lúcio apologized for taking the bed, and when Hanzo said he was sleeping in there too… well, the archer had to admit that the man’s face was priceless. In the evening, he visited Morrison and Winston in the main office, asking when his quarters would be ready and how much longer he will have to endure that naughty DJ. He also asked if it was possible to change the room. Unfortunately, they said nothing can be done. Well, he’ll have to get used to it. All in all, it wasn’t _that_ bad? 

  
  
  
  
_**When the darkness don't let you sleep**_   
_**I'ma hold you close**_   
_**And when space is all you need**_   
_**I can let you go**_   
_**And if the spark in your eye goes out**_   
_**I can be your glow**_   
_**Bringing you home, yeah**_   
_**Bringing you home**_   
_~ Welshly Arms - Sanctuary ~_   
  
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> There can be mistakes with grammar, I was tired. Will check when have more time ~


	3. Radiance

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Realization is more important than understanding.
> 
> \- John de Ruiter

  
  
  


The end of the week was terribly hot. At the back of the main building there was a swimming pool, where Lena decided to arrange a party for all Overwatch members. Most were positive about this idea. Had wasn’t really sure what to think, he never attended such events – in the past it was Genji who did that for both of them. Hanzo probably wouldn’t show up there at all if not for curiosity and prospect of alcohol. 

It was late in the afternoon. He sat together with Morrison in the shade of an umbrella, next to the pool and slowly sipped sake. Lena, Hana and Lúcio organized a _water balloon battle_ and Genji walked around with a camera and recorded everything. It was weird to see his brother with half of the armor gone, in plain green shorts. He could see all the damage he brought upon him. Both legs were cybernetic, as long as the right arm. Spine, throat, back of his head were also supported by synthetic components. Hanzo shook his head and his eyes darted to the other person, the one he tried hard not to look at… a person who would easily win wet T-shirt contest. Morrison gave him a questioning look several times and laughed but said nothing. Was it really that obvious? The archer felt embarrassed and when McCree decided to join them he was very grateful. They chatted for a long while, a lot about details of upcoming mission. They discussed the weather conditions and agreeded it will be best if they will work at night. Days were too hot and it wasn’t about to change anytime soon. Nights on the other hand - were freezing cold. 

At some point he was hit in the back of his head, something cold spilled over his body and he flinched. Water. Balloons with water. Hanzo growled, feeling all muscles tense from rage. He turned around, frowning and met his roommate's apologetic look. Of course it must have been him! Who else would cause yet another disaster?! The archer stood up and took a few shaky steps towards him, the alcohol buzzing in his ears. Everyone was staring at him and only Morison remained calm, completely not afraid of what could possibly happen, he was watching with a smug look and smile on face. Genji stood between Hanzo and Lúcio if there was a need to defend the DJ from angry brother. McCree immediately appeared behind archer and put a hand on his shoulder. 

\- Hey, pal. It was just an accident- 

\- **DO NOT TOUCH ME!** \- Hanzo screamed, pushing McCree away so fiercely that the poor cowboy fell into the pool. The archer's arm brightened the dangerous vivid light. The dragons responded to the aggression which was strengthened by alcohol. 

\- Hanzo, calm down, - Genji began, trying to calm down his brother before something really bad could happen. A quiet, repentant voice came from behind his back. 

\- I’m truly sorry. Didn’t want to anger you… 

Hanzo glanced over his brother's shoulder and saw Lúcio, whose face was painted with horror and remorse. It was like a shut down button. The archer felt a stabbing pain in his chest and froze in place. The dragons calmed down and the blue glow on the shoulder disappeared. Was he really scared of him…? He didn’t want to… he took a step forward and wanted to apologize for his behavior, but Genji blocked the way. 

\- It would be the best if you took a rest. You must have drunk too much. 

\- I… - Hanzo began, but bit his tongue. He wasn’t going to explain himself, he was too proud, although for a moment he really wanted to do it. He sighed, feeling guilt eating him from inside. Patting his brother on the arm, he turned away and returned to his quarters with a heavy heart. 

When he crawled into the room, he threw himself on the bed trying to figure out the strange feeling that accumulated in the bottom of his stomach. He could not even specify it, but he felt horrible. Scared DJ’s face haunted his thoughts. Perhaps it was the fault of alcohol… He decided to talk to Lúcio and apologize to him when he comes back. Sleep came rather quickly, but was interrupted by another nightmare. The same that came back almost every night before he joined Overwatch, and yet totally different. Again he was in Hanamura, again he was fighting his younger sibling… but when the fight was over it wasn’t his brother’s body laying on the ground. It was Lúcio, covered in his own blood, begging for mercy. Hanzo woke up screaming and jumped of bed, immediately scanning his surroundings. The room was empty and quiet, through the window he could see a full moon shining bright on the dark sky. Hanzo glanced at the clock on the desk. _3:30AM_. He wiped sweat from his forehead with a pillow and frowned. _Where is the frog? Has he not come back yet? It is late._ Whole Lúcio's schedule was very well known to him and he was sure tonight he had no shift in Medbay. Was he sent on a mission? Impossible. He was assigned to one that was about come. _He just did not come back for the night, do not panic._ The DJ filled his thoughts so much that he wouldn’t fall asleep again even if he wanted to. In addition, his head ached, which increased the level of irritation. At one point he got up and headed to the observation deck located on the roof of the building. To his surprise, he found his brother who sat on the railings and stared at the stars on the sky. Hanzo silently walked up to him. 

\- A bit late for a walk, - he said, keeping his gaze on the dark sky. - Trouble sleeping? 

\- How about you? 

\- Since I became half machine I do not need sleep that much. Is something bothering you, brother? 

\- Do you have any idea where Lúcio might be? - Hanzo asked after a long silence. 

\- Lúcio? - Genji finally looked at his older brother with surprise. 

\- He did not come back for the night. 

\- Are you worried about him, Anija? - ninja asked raising his eyebrows and when answer didn’t come, he smiled maliciously. - That cannot be. My emotionless and cold as ice brother is worried about a guy who drives him into fury. I thought you hated him. 

\- I do not hate him. Just do not like him much. 

\- You do not like him so much that his absence is the reason you cannot sleep? - Genji laughed and patted his brother's shoulder. - He is in Medbay. 

\- It is not his absence that does not let me sleep! - Hanzo growled, completely embarrassed and irritated. - How come he is in Medbay?! He has no shift tonight! 

\- How do you know? 

\- We live together, I know such things! 

\- Hm, I do not know Zenyatta's schedule. - Genji smiled even wider, having a good time while Hanzo felt something inside him squeeze and twist. 

\- So what is he doing in Medbay? 

\- I did not ask. I thought he had a shift. Maybe he changed Angela or someone else. 

\- Maybe… 

\- You could always go there and check? 

\- Yes, what else. What would be my reason for such a late visit? - Hanzo grunted, frowning, but he had to admit that the idea was tempting… just too risky. And stupid. Totally hopeless! How could he possibly consider such an option?!?! 

\- You could say you cannot sleep. 

\- Are you crazy?! - Hanzo's eyes widened in shock. 

\- They would give you pills, - Genji laughed and jumped off the railing on the ground. - What were you thinking about, Anija? 

\- Screw you! 

  
  
  


The day before the mission Lena came up with another brilliant idea. Afternoon video games session followed by a movie marathon. After the last pool party, Hanzo wasn’t very optimistic about spending time together with the Overwatch group. He became more and more convinced that he was made for being alone. It hurt a bit – and he had no idea why. Sometimes he would like to be close to someone… He decided to spend the day in the gardens, reading a book. And everything would go as planned if it was not for the fact that Lúcio came to him just before the movie marathon. That was the last person he would like to see that day… for many reasons. For few days Hanzo was gathering a courage to apologize to DJ for his previous behavior, but everytime he had a chance he withdrew. He was confused, his thoughts chasing one another. Total chaos. Lúcio, seeing his roommate behaving irrationally, finally reached out to him and said he was not angry or anything. Hanzo was grateful... and happy. He wouldn’t loudly admit the latter though. 

\- Where have you been? The movie starts soon! - The DJ almost screamed, vigorously gesticulating with his hands. 

\- I am not interested in this type of entertainment, - Hanzo said, not taking his eyes off the book. 

\- Mr. Shimada too noble? - Lúcio leaned over him and cocked his head to one side. - Won’t you see even one movie with the poor plebs? Really you won’t honor us with your presence? 

\- Are you trying to annoy me again? - Hanzo closed the book and looked at the DJ defiantly. 

\- I wouldn’t dare! Your Majesty would hang me for such insult, - Lúcio smiled diabolically and winked at him. Hanzo felt something squeezing in his chest, although he couldn’t name it. He decided to pay a visit to Medbay and examine his health. Doctor Ziegler was satisfied with his results, but it was some time ago. Probably a lot has changed since that day. 

\- Lúcio… 

\- Come on. Lena chose a horror movies, it’ll be fun, - DJ pouted, making unhappy baby-face. - Don’t let me beg you. Unless you’re scared already? 

Hanzo snorted, genuinely amused and headed together with Lúcio to the living room. Not so long ago everyone played games with each other, but right now they were taking best spots to watch movies. From what he noticed a lot of people were missing. Hanzo wasn’t sure if they didn’t show up tonight at all or just didn’t bother to watch _scary_ stuff. It was easy to notice absence of Dr.Ziegler and McCree. 

The living room was spacious, there was a lot place there but all the couches and armchairs were taken. Since Hanzo and Lúcio came late they were forced to sit on the floor. Normally Archer would complain, but once Lúcio shoved him soft cushions and blankets he decided to stay quiet. What was the movie about? It was definitely full of blood and loud screams but he couldn’t focus. He didn’t even remember the title. It couldn’t be interesting though, because Lúcio quickly fell asleep and out his head on Hanzo’s shoulder. For very long time the Archer stared at him and noticed the marathon was over when people started to get up. He carefully took Lúcio in arms and carried him to their quarters. For the first time since he came to Overwatch, he was sleeping on the floor. 

  
  
  


In the morning, after breakfast, he visited Medbay wanting to examine his health. Later that day he was to set off on a mission, he had to be in a perfect form, and lately he felt more and more weird. Dr. Ziegler checked everything without hesitation, but found nothing disturbing. She told him that his symptoms could be the result of stress and fatigue. He was told to rest as much as he could before the mission. After returning to his room he threw himself on the bed, ignoring Lúcio's astonished look, who was getting ready to leave any moment. 

\- You plan on sleeping whole day? - the DJ asked with voice full of concern. - Something happened? Feeling bad? 

\- We have a mission in the evening, - he mumbled, untying his hair so it scattered on the pillow. - You too should rest. 

\- They need me in Medbay today. 

\- Are you kidding? - Hanzo frowned raising his head and looked at his roommate. 

\- We have a new recruit, I have to show him everything. 

\- Why you? Angela could do it. 

\- I promise I won’t let you down later. See ya! - Lúcio smiled brightly and left the room. 

Hanzo wasn’t happy about it, Lúcio was overworking himself… Besides, what did he say? New recruit? In Medbay? Did they just get a new medic? 

Seven of them were sent on a mission. Genji was appointed as their leader. Group was made of Lúcio, Hana, Lena, McCree and very tall, black guy Hanzo never seen before . He introduced himself as Jean-Baptiste Augustin, and as Hanzo thought earlier – he was the new medic. He was incredibly friendly and everyone liked him - except for the archer. It wasn’t like Hanzo hated everyone. That dude just didn’t make a good impression. It seemed like he was hiding something, like he had two faces... it was hard to describe. 

Their task was to observe the old warehouses located in the forest. Talon was to exchange goods and information there with their allies. Who were their allies and what was going to be exchanged? They were supposed to find out. And catch them if they get a chance. The night was cold so they decided to set up a small campfire. It wasn’t much, but they couldn’t afford to be seen. Neither Lúcio nor the girls were too warmly dressed. McCree at least had his red carpet on his back. Genji didn’t need anything at all, rest of them brought jackets. They sat and watched the warehouses for the few hours, but nothing happened at all. Lena then came up with idea they should split, three of them would take the watch and other three would get some sleep, Genji was excluded. They were supposed to change every few hours. It was a very good idea, considering that some of them had a busy day. 

\- Who will sleep first? - Genji asked. 

\- Me and Hana would happily get some rest first, - Lena said and without waiting for an answer she pulled D.Va towards the campfire. - Cu, Loves~! 

\- Alright. Who else? I do not have to sleep. 

\- If ya don’t mind… - McCree started, but Hanzo interrupted him immediately, raising a hand up. 

\- Lúcio, - he suggested, surprising the DJ. - He had tough day, he could use a little rest. 

\- But… - Lúcio wanted to protest, but Genji put a hand on his shoulder. 

\- Go and rest. 

\- Fine, - when he was about to join the girls, another voice spoke. 

\- Wait! - it was Baptiste, who hurriedly pulled off his jacket and handed it to the DJ. - It's cold, the fire alone won’t keep the body heat. 

Hanzo frowned immediately annoyed. He felt a strange stab in his chest and it was really unpleasant. Uncertainty combined with a quiet pain that he didn’t understand at all. In one, brief moment he wanted to go to this guy and punch him in the face. He looked at Lúcio who was clearly embarrassed by the strange gesture. He took that jacket, however, and smiled gratefully. That… hurt. 

\- It would be better if girls took it. If you don’t mind, of course. 

\- Ah... sure, whatever you want, - Baptiste mumbled, staring at the smaller medic as if hypnotized. 

Hana and Lena were petite enough to both fit under one jacket. Hanzo heard them try to persuade Lúcio to squeeze in with them, but he refused, saying they would destroy and stretch out the material. Instead, he huddled close to the fire and fell asleep, he was clearly tired and now he could rest for a few hours. Hanzo stared at him for a good ten minutes, but the tightness in his chest was unbearable. At last he got up, walked up to the sleeping DJ and pulled off his own jacket to cover him. He couldn’t care less about getting sick due to freezing weather. The only thing that mattered to him that moment was that Lúcio was warm and safe. He smiled when he heard a small murmur of contentment. He wanted to touch the DJ but feeling someone’s gaze on his back he withdrew his hand and walked away from the fire. Genji watched him closely. Even with mask on, Hanzo knew his brother wasn’t taking his eyes off him. McCree was sitting next to him with mouth open. 

\- What is your problem? - Hanzo growled and frowned. - That kid would freeze. He plays a hero and sacrifice his own health. 

\- Won’t ya be cold tho? - McCree asked, completely shocked by the whole situation. 

\- I will manage. 

\- If ya want, we can share my poncho... 

\- No, thank you, - Hanzo replied and sat on his brother’s side, away from McCree. He could feel the machine heat and humming coming from him. Maybe he won’t freeze then… even though he already was getting goose bumps. His brother remained quiet without making any annoying remarks. Hanzo was grateful for that. 

They spent the entire night watching warehouses from behind tall bushes, but nothing happened. At dawn, they were greeted by twittering birds and another wave of cold. McCree and Baptiste swapped with Tracer and D.Va an hour or two earlier. Hanzo didn’t dare to interrupt Lúcio's sleep, he decided to wait untill the frog gets up himself. Once Lúcio got up though, he was pretty upset he wasn’t woken up earlier. Hanzo smiled in spite of himself, he had no energy to argue with him, and he knew well how much Lúcio could be grumpy and unbearable in the morning. Besides, he felt weak and got a feeling he’s getting sick. Being in only T-shirt so long in cold temperature never ends up good. He should have predicted that Lúcio will be too busy to prepare correctly for the mission. He should have taken spare clothes for him. 

\- You don’t look so well, - Lúcio said, handing him his jacket. - Thanks. You can wear it back and rest a bit. 

\- I will be fine, - Hanzo took the jacket from him but instead of putting it on, he threw it over Lúcio's shoulders. The moment he turned away and wanted to leave, he felt a warm hand first on the wrist and then on the forearm. He saw Lúcio frowning unhappily. 

\- You're cold! - the medic almost screamed, trying to force Hanzo to take his clothes back. Archer gripped his hands and kissed his forehead. 

\- Little cold will not cause any harm to me. Dragon’s blood flows within me, - Archer replied, observing Lúcio's surprised eyes. - Besides, you look good in my clothes. 

\- Huh...? 

  
  
  


The mission lasted until the very evening. At that point Hanzo couldn’t stand still properly and barely crawled onto the helicopter that came for them. He had no clue what was going on in the past few hours. Was the mission a success? Or did they fail? Maybe nothing happened? Or maybe something did? He didn’t get any sleep, he had a fever and felt like he was burning from the inside. Despite freezing temperature he felt the sweat running down his back. He was shivering and everything hurt. He tried to make a good impression before others, but was he successful? The helicopter was quite large, so Hanzo picked some dark corner. This way nobody could see him. After all, no one needed to know that he got sick during the mission… He planned to head to Medbay once they reach Overwatch HQ and ask for some pills. If he’ll make it, of course… he felt worse and worse every minute. He closed his eyes, trying to force himself to take a short nap. 

\- Hey... something wrong? - he heard someone's voice above him, then he felt a hand on his forehead. - My God, Hanzo, you have a fever! You are sick! 

\- I am fine, - he murmured, glancing at the newcomer. It was Lúcio, obviously. He didn’t want DJ to find him in this state, he must have looked pathetic… on the other hand, he was happy to see him. 

\- Why are you so stubborn?! If you took your clothes back then… 

\- Shhh… - the archer interrupted him and held out his hand to the DJ, who grabbed it immediately into his both. - You are the heart of the group... Mine, too... 

\- W-What…? 

Just before Hanzo lost consciousness, he smiled and caressed Lúcio's cheek who was beyond surprised. He was extremely exhausted and the fever didn’t really improve the situation, it was the matter of time for him to finally pass out. Well… 

He woke up in a hospital bed in Medbay, he heard birds chirping through the open window. Nutritional drip was attached to his forearm. He still felt terrible, all his muscles ached and he was still drowsy. He turned his head the other way and saw a curled figure sleeping in the corner of the room on the armchair. He smiled and felt his heart beat faster when he recognized the DJ. He wanted to touch him, hug him or even… _No. I have probably lost all my senses..._ Hanzo frowned and scolded himself in thoughts for such ridiculous fantasies. However, the feeling that nested in his chest didn’t go away. What’s worse – it got even stronger. Finally, he realized what it was... 

  
  
  
  
_**I need** _   
_**Oh, I need your love, love** _   
  
  



	4. Dawn

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Finally some hapiness in there!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Holy shit, finally.
> 
> Can have typos.

  
  
  
  


He sighed for the hundredth time, sitting at a table with a mug full of cold coffee. He had a good view on the living room and a group of people who had gathered there to play some Monopoly. McCree, as usual, tried to cheat and D.Va threw at him everything she had at hand. Pillows, cards, empty mug… The cowboy obviously tried to deny everything and then the real fight began. Genji, who also was there, tried to calm down the two, but to no avail. If Hanzo wasn’t busy watching person who sat beside Genji then maybe he would be little more interested in that whole circus. A certain DJ in frog T-shirt was laughing loudly and obliviously stealing Archer’s attention. Even though Hanzo had eyes only for one person in that room he briefly noticed presence of other people. They were watching some TV series. 

\- Ya look like you’re lovesick, - a cheerful voice came from his side. Suddenly Lena appeared at the table with a glass of an orange juice. 

\- Perhaps I am, - he replied, not taking his eyes off his target. He observed Lúcio dreamily and didn’t pay much attention to Tracer who was smiling like an idiot. 

\- Oh! - Lena jumped in her chair, pleased with the answer. She tilted her head and kept smiling. - Who’s the lucky girl? Mercy? Don’t tell me it's D.Va! 

Lúcio laughed cheerfully after Genji whispered something in his ear. It had to be about McCree because they both pointed fingers at him afterwards. A smile ghosted at the corner of Hanzo’s lips, he would do so much to be in Genji’s place right now… But he was afraid the result wouldn’t be the same. Lúcio would be either embarrassed, upset or scared of him. Hanzo felt damn bad about it. Lately instead of getting better between them, it started to go down, worse with each passing day. And he had no idea how to fix this. Ever since he left Medbay, Lúcio hardly ever kept him a company and when they miraculously bumped into each other he looked tense, usually muttered something quietly and quickly ran away. What happened to cause this? Did Hanzo hurt him? Did he say something wrong? Everything began to crumble since the return from the first mission. What happened there? Hanzo sighed heavily, frowned and looked down at the mug he was clutching in his hands. 

\- Hmm… frogs are indeed lucky, - Lena grinned and winked at him. 

\- What? - Hanzo looked at her both confused and surprised. 

\- You’re quite a catch. Lúcio’s lucky. 

\- How…? 

\- You follow him like a shadow, luv. Ya think nobody see your starin’? Well, m’kay, you’re quite discreet, I give you that. But you can’t hide from me! - she hummed thinking for a while then tapped her temple with a finger. - As far as I know, Lúcio is free and swings both ways. I’d only tell ya to hurry, I think Bap is interested as well. Not that he’s even a threat to you but yeah… 

\- I... he does not like me, - _And rightly so. I am useless _, he added in his thoughts.__

____

\- Come again? 

____

\- He avoids me. Does not want to come closer than five meters. It is like this since the mission. 

____

\- What have ya done, luv? 

____

\- I… nothing. I guess, - Hanzo sighed, gripping his cup tighter. - I do not remember much from the last day, I barely reached the helicopter then everything goes black. I woke up in the hospital. 

____

\- Hmm… - Lena scratched her cheek and tilted her head to the side. - We took ya out of the helicopter with him… you were glued so much to each other it was hard to separate you. Listen, he really likes you, ya know? 

____

\- Huh? 

____

\- If you want, I can talk to him! - she offered happily, then winked again. - Discreetly. 

____

\- That… is probably not a good idea. 

____

\- Well, I hope ya’ll talk to him then. Would be a shame if ya didn’t. 

____

\- I will try to. 

____

\- Fingers crossed! Uhh, - Lena groaned displeased and when Hanzo looked up at her, she pointed in some direction. - Your competition is not sleepin’. 

____

Hanzo glanced in the direction she was pointing and saw Baptiste, who was way too close to Lúcio to his liking. Fury filled his heart, but a moment later the Archer felt as if someone had stabbed him painfully. Lúcio smiled hapilly, enjoying the presence of the second medic. It was terrible. Hanzo immediately got up and fled, feeling tears prickling at his eyes. He didn’t understand his behavior, had no idea what was happening to him. He felt weak like never before and it got on his nerves. 

____

  
  
  
  


____

Another week passed. Hanzo spent his time at the training center exercising until his muscles stopped listening to him and he fell flat on the floor. He tried to unload his rage on training bots. Who was he mad at? Lúcio? Baptiste? Or maybe on himself? He wanted to think about something pleasant, but he still had picture of Lúcio and Baptiste being happy around each other. At some point he screamed loudly and threw his bow to the ground, breaking it in half. Then with his bare hands he ripped head of the training bot standing next to him and threw it aside, disgust painting his face. Amused whistle came form behind him, McCree was observing him for a while. As if Hanzo needed another problem… 

____

\- Ya’ showed him! Evil bot! - Jesse raised both hands in a defensive gesture once he heard Hanzo growling at him. He didn’t want to share fate of the bot. - I come in peace. Somethin’ happened? First time I see you in such state, pal and you’ve already shown a lot. 

____

\- Everything is fine, - Hanzo snorted, trying to avoid the subject but McCree had none of it and stared at the Archer with brows raised. - I can handle this myself. 

____

\- No doubt there, pal. Ya don’t even need bow. Fist-fightin’ grows on ya. 

____

\- What do you want? - Hanzo asked irritated. 

____

\- I came to train’ but seein’ you like that I suggest goin’ on few drinks. Whaddya say? 

____

\- I am not going anywhere with you, - Hanzo growled, giving the cowboy a warning look. 

____

\- Alrite’, then I can bring alcohol to today's campfire. That fine with ya? 

____

\- Campfire? 

____

\- Lena’s doin’ a party outdoors. She didn’ tell? Thought she invited everyone already. Ya comin’, right? 

____

Hanzo looked at McCree a bit confused. Campfire? What is this stupid idea? And how come he knew nothing about it? When he opened his mouth to ask for details, a familiar sound of a blinking came from behind him. 

____

\- Cheers, luvs ~! 

__  
  
  
  
_ _

He didn’t want to go on that _Campfire Party_. The fact McCree was supposed to be there was reason enough to skip that. Not to mention noise, mosquitoes, the stench of roasted sausage or marshmallows and many other shits Hanzo didn’t need in his life. And yet here he was, sitting on the old, dried log away from the fire and watching everyone closely. Or rather - someone. There was only one thing that could draw him in, one that overcame all obstacles. Lúcio sat a few meters away, with a guitar in his hands, creating rather unique, slow and peaceful melody. He ran his fingertips lazily over the strings, tugging them from time to time, his mouth parted and his eyes blurred as if his thoughts were far away. Hanzo was eager to approach him and… yeah, and what? He cursed his thoughts and took a few sips of alcohol, which was given to him once he showed up. At first he didn't intend to drink anything, but he convinced himself it would give him the courage to fix things with the DJ. When he decided it was time to move his ass and do something about it, Baptiste appeared. The archer had the impression that this guy was just making him angry on purpose, making everything difficult. He would love to put an arrow in his head… or even an entire quiver. Yes, that would do. Lúcio smiled at the other medic, and Hanzo grinded his teeth. He didn't like it. Jealousy ate him from the inside, even if he couldn’t quite name it. He drank everything that was left in the glass in one gulp and squeezed it so hard that it broke to pieces. Several shards dug into his hand. He cursed under his breath as he saw blood dripping to the ground. 

____

\- I’d never thought you’re capable of losing your sanity for someone, - he heard a voice coming from the side. It was his brother who shook his head while looking at his bloody hand. 

____

\- Me neither, - Hanzo replied and was about to ask what Genji wants from him when he began to yell. 

____

\- Hanzo is hurt! He needs healing! - Genji smiled seeing his brother's frown and patted him on the shoulder. - Thank me later. 

____

\- What? - Older Shimada growled as Genji turned and began to walk away. He would run after him if not someone’s hands placed upon his own. Lúcio knelt before him and examined his wounds. The remains of the glass sticked out from his skin. 

____

\- I have to disinfect and dress it. The main veins look fine, it should heal quickly, - he said firmly, then with shaky, uncertain voice added, - Does it hurt badly? 

____

\- It does not hurt at all, - Hanzo replied truthfully. Alcohol buzzed in his ears and the only person who made whole world dissapear in one second was kneeling before him, paying attention only to him, still holding his hands. Could it be even better? Well, yeah, if Hanzo was sober and there wasn’t a pool of blood beneath his feet. 

____

\- How much you drank? How are you feeling? - Lúcio grabbed the archer's arm and stood up pulling him along. 

____

\- Not many, two glasses. And I feel much better now, thank you, - he said, taking a few shaky steps forward. He was not THAT drunk, but the alcohol gave him confidence and he felt like fooling around a bit. 

____

\- Are you sure? Can you make it to Medbay? - DJ looked at him troubled and frowned. 

____

\- What if I say I will not? Will you carry me? - Hanzo asked and smiled amused. - I guess I would prefer it to be the other way and instead of Medbay I would choose a little... different destination. 

____

\- W-What?! - Lúcio almost screamed, looking at the archer in disbelief. His cheeks darkened, he was clearly embarrassed and Hanzo thought it was utterly adorable. The smaller hands that still held him trembled and then slightly tightened and pulled him towards the building. - N-Nevermind. Maybe we'd better go. 

____

They were silent all the way, and when they reached the Medbay, Lúcio immediately set to work. He pulled shards of glass from Hanzo's hand and disinfected the wounds with a strange, blue-ish liquid. It stung as fuck and the archer kept hissing curses under his breath. Larger cuts had to be sewn, which was not very pleasant either. Hanzo focused all his attention on the DJ. Lúcio skillfully treated his wounds and wrapped them in bandages, trying to be as gentle as possible. Every now and then he frowned or bit his lower lip in concentration. Hanzo felt a weird feeling growing inside his chest, a desire to simply be with Lúcio, to touch him, to… He shook his head trying to throw silly thoughts out of his mind. When Lúcio finished his work, he breathed a sigh of relief and grinned despite the tiredness painting his face. Only now Hanzo saw dark spots under his eyes, how long have they been there? 

____

\- Dressings have to be changed every morning. Do not strain that hand. The best would be if you took a whole week off and avoided training centre. 

____

\- What am I supposed to do all week? Besides I cannot train, I broke my bow this morning, - he said, as if it was something normal. And probably it would be normal if not for the fact Hanzo really took care of his things and every little scratch upset him. 

____

\- How’s that? What happened? 

____

\- Accident. 

____

\- We're talking about your bow here. You care about it more than anything else. 

____

\- Mmm… there is something more important. 

____

\- Huh? 

____

\- Does not matter. I think I will go to sleep, it got late and so on, - he replied coughing, quickly changing the subject before Lúcio could ask anything else. 

____

Hanzo stood up and headed towards the exit when he heard movement behind his back. Lúcio followed him closely. The archer glanced over his shoulder at the smaller man and slowly walked straight through the corridor. He stopped only halfway to their bedroom when it turned out that the DJ was still following him. They have already passed the branching that led outside, back to the entire Overwatch group and _campfire party_. Lúcio fell on his back as if absorbed in his own thoughts. Hanzo turned to him in time and caught him before he could fall on the floor. 

____

\- Hey, - Hanzo began, and only after a moment did he realize in what situation he put himself. 

____

\- Hi, - Lúcio replied stupidly, his cheeks darkening. - Thanks. 

____

\- Lu… - the archer swallowed and hugged the DJ more tightly. He shouldn't do it, he should let him go, step back and go to the room. Sleep before he does something he will regret later. But it was probably too late for that. Remnants of alcohol and the beating of his own heart buzzed in his ears, depriving him of the ability to think logically. Lúcio was looking at him with those big chocolate eyes. They were a bit hazy, confused and yet alert. Hanzo tilted his head and leaned down slowly, giving the DJ a chance to move away, to slap him or something – that would be logical. But it didn’t happen so the archer closed the millimeters between them and pressed their lips together. The kiss was innocent, and Lúcio 's lips were unnaturally soft. Hanzo felt strangely light, his heart fluttered in his chest. It was a great feeling, it was right… Lúcio sighed and gripped the archer's shoulders which made him smile through the kiss. Everything would be perfect but of course it couldn’t be. Of course. 

____

\- Why...? Lúcio asked quietly, his voice trembling. 

____

\- Hmm? - Hanzo frowned, completely not understanding the question. - Why? Because you are the first person in my lousy life to whom I feel something? 

____

\- Having fun…? - after this question, Hanzo slightly pulled away to look him in the eye. He found a mixture of feelings there, from pain to longing. He had to admit, it was like a stab. Did the glass shards reached his heart? Maybe Lúcio just didn't want him and he was too pushy? Maybe he didn’t even like him! Tracer was wrong and he made mistakes. Yes, it would be logical. - In the morning you won't remember anything. Again. 

____

\- Again…? Hanzo blinked completely confused, his train of thoughts coming to a stop. 

____

\- You don't remember, right? You had a fever then, you were sick and now you're drunk. God… 

____

\- I had a fever? Wait. The mission! It was then when-... 

____

\- In the helicopter and after reaching the hospital. As soon as the fever subsided and you started to recover, everything went back to normal. You didn't remember anything or you didn't want to remember. Same shit, - Lúcio sighed, trying to move away but Hanzo just pressed him closer to himself. 

____

\- I am sorry. Why didn't you tell me? 

____

\- What? What could’ve I told you?! _Hey, you remember shoving your tongue down my throat? How about being together? You know, couple stuff._ God, Hanzo… - Lúcio sighed, clearly embarrassed, pushing the Archer away. He looked everywhere but at Hanzo. 

____

\- Yes, - Hanzo replied silly and grinned. Lúcio finally looked at him questioningly, eyebrows raised in surprise. 

____

\- What? 

____

\- _Yes _to be together. \- W-WHAT?! - Lúcio spluttered pushing Hanzo away with all his strength. - YOU’RE DRUNK!__

______ _ _

\- Here you are! - came a voice from the corridor, the one they came from. It was no one else but Baptiste, running towards them. ‘Fucking knight in shining armor returns.’ When he stopped in front of them trying to catch his breath, his eyes wandered from Hanzo to Lúcio and back again. - Did I interrupt something? 

______ _ _

\- N-No. Something happened? - Lúcio asked, trying to hide his embarrasement, but his cheeks gave him away. He was poor at hiding emotions. 

______ _ _

\- I was wondering if something happened. You were gone so long… We wanted to start fireworks show and didn’t want anyone missing! - Baptiste smiled honestly and broadly. Hanzo wanted to hit him. Hard. With a rock. - You coming back? 

______ _ _

\- No, - Hanzo hissed venomously before Lúcio could speak, grabbed his hand and pulled him toward the dormitories. At first Lúcio was in way too big of a shock to speak, but when they left dumbfounded Baptiste far behind he came to his senses. 

______ _ _

\- Hanzo…? 

______ _ _

\- I did not want you to go back there, - he replied, clutching DJ's hand like his life depended on it. - And before you start again, I am not drunk to the point of being irrational and stupid. 

______ _ _

\- You’re not drunk but you broke the glass. Yeah, got it, - Lúcio said reluctantly, crossing the threshold of their common room. 

______ _ _

\- ...I was jealous. 

______ _ _

\- W-What...? 

______ _ _

\- Do I really have to spell it out for you? - Hanzo sat on the edge of the bed and pinched the base of his nose as if he had a headache. He pulled Lúcio to him and buried his face in frog shirt. - I love you. 

______ _ _

\- Stop it! Are you crazy?! - Lúcio screamed and wanted to pull away but Hanzo wouldn't let him. - There are some limits! Go to sleep! Moron… 

______ _ _

Normally Hanzo would be offended at once for such an insult, but the situation was so comical he wanted to laugh. Lúcio was still embarrassed, the blush on his cheeks not going away anytime soon. In addition, he nervously plucked the sleeve of his sweatshirt and his bottom lip was being constantly bitten. He was cute. In addition, he really believed Hanzo was drunk enough to not remember a thing next morning even though he had only one and half glass of scotch – but this he couldn’t know right. Hanzo pulled him harder so that the DJ was forced to straddle him. 

______ _ _

\- Don’t ever leave my sight again. 

______ _ _

\- Hanzo! - Lúcio squeaked when Hanzo switched their position and was now between DJ’s legs. He leaned over him with a smile. Lúcio trusted him enough to not break free and call for help. - You are… 

______ _ _

\- Hush, now, - Hanzo stroked Lúcio's cheek and nuzzled into the crook of his neck. The DJ didn't speak anymore and let the archer fall asleep on him. 

______ _ _

  
  
  
  
  
_Next time i hold you close I'm not letting go  
I need another dose so you can make me whole again* __  
  
  
_

______ _ _

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> * - Song: Koda - Touch.
> 
>  
> 
> Feedback appreciated!
> 
>  
> 
> One more chap (short) left and it's done.


End file.
